


A Family Easter

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, F/F, Fluff, Post canon, Pure domesticity, They Have Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Sometimes it is the small things that make life enjoyable, like watching your children stomp around the yard to collect chocolate eggs, something Rose never thought she would enjoy.





	A Family Easter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought some fluff was in order!

Rose had always been a light sleeper, a leftover habit from being a criminal she had never quite been able to shake. So even now, years later, as soon as the bedroom door clicked open she was wide awake, just in time to grab one excited toddler around the waist before she trampled a still sleeping Luisa.

‘Iris, careful!’ Rose whispered, pulling the squirming girl into her lap. ‘We don’t want to hurt mamá.’

‘But mommy the Easter Bunny came!’ Iris said excitedly as her twin sister climbed onto the bed as well, a lot more calmly than Iris had done.

‘Did he now?’ Rose smiled.

‘Yes, because it is Easter! The Easter Bunny always comes when it is Easter,’ Mia said as she wandered into the room, looking adorable in her pastel bunny pajamas and with her dark, sleep-mussed curls sticking up at odd angles.

‘Well, then we better wake up mamá. Gently,’ she warned the twins. ‘Why don’t you all give her a good morning kiss?’ she offered, seeing Luisa’s lips start to curve up into a smile, knowing she had been awake since the third girl climbed onto their bed.

‘Good morning,’ Luisa yawned exaggeratedly as Iris, Violet and Mia planted lots of smacking kisses all over her face.

‘Mamá, it’s Easter!’ Iris said, climbing into Luisa’s lap as soon as she sat up.

‘And the Easter Bunny came!’ Violet added.

‘Can we go look for eggs?’ Mia said, crawling in between her mothers.

Rose looked over at Luisa, who nodded slightly.

‘Let’s see what the Easter Bunny left, shall we?’ Luisa said as she turned back the covers, their daughters already out of the door and storming down the stairs. Too excited to wait for their mothers.

She and Luisa had a good amount of fun last night after the children had gone to bed hiding the brightly colored chocolate eggs in their garden.

Last year they had hidden a few inside for Mia to look for as the twins had still been too young to really understand what was going on. But this year Violet and especially Iris had very much been looking forward to a visit from the Easter Bunny so they had decided to go all out.

Luisa tossed Rose her dressing gown with a smile before chasing the children down the stairs.

Rose ducking into the study to fetch their camera before joining her family downstairs; she wanted pictures of this for posterity.

She snapped the first one as she spotted all three of her daughters sitting on the kitchen floor, all dressed in differently colored pastel bunny pajamas Luisa had insisted on getting them, putting on their rainboots and excitedly chatting amongst themselves about who could find the most eggs.

They looked beyond adorable, the family resemblance clearly noticeable. All three sporting a mob of unruly curls like her own, early spring freckles starting to appear on their cheeks and noses. While they weren’t as fair skinned as she was, having taken after Luisa more in that aspect, they still got little freckles when the sun peeked out in summer. Even Mia, who with her dark hair looked much more like a miniature Luisa than their other daughters, got freckly along with her two redheaded sisters after spending a day out in the sun.

‘All ready?’ Luisa asked as the girls sprung up, Iris bouncing up and down excitedly, flashing them a toothy grin.

‘Baskets, mamá!’ the five-year-old piped up, making sure her mothers didn’t forget them after they had spent most of the previous day decorating their wicker Easter baskets. Because with three children under ten there were lots of handicrafts, and handicrafts involved glitter. _Lots_ of glitter.

‘Rose, could you get…?’ Luisa asked, not even finishing her sentence, Rose was already on her way to retrieve the glittery wonders of creation from the girls’ playing room. Trying not to shed too much of the glitter, knowing it was futile to even attempt such a thing.

She was about to tell Luisa they were never buying glitter again when she had to hold herself back from laughing as she saw the surprise Luisa had mentioned to her last night.

All three of her daughters had a pair of bunny ears nestled in their hair, seemingly unperturbed by the silly addition

‘Where have my girls gone?’ Rose asked jokingly as she looked around the kitchen. ‘I just see three bunnies.’

‘We’re here, mommy!’ Iris giggled. ‘It’s us.’

‘Oh, now I see,’ Rose smiled, straightening the ears on Iris’ head. ‘Hi, Iris.’

‘Can we go look for eggs now?’ Mia said impatiently, much too old for these antics.

‘Of course,’ Rose said handing each girl their personal basket as Luisa unlocked the back door to let the girls into the garden. Mia and Iris racing out, Violet hanging back a little.

‘Mommy,’ Violet said softly, ‘will you help me look?’

Rose felt a surge of love for her youngest daughter.

She had been so very tired during Violet’s birth. She had been in labor for ten hours already before Iris was finally born and then she had to get another baby out. She had been beyond exhausted during the entire process but once when she held tiny Violet in her arms it had all been worth it.

Her youngest would always hold a special place in her heart as the first arms that held Violet were her own.

Mia had been passed to a laboring Luisa immediately after she was born and as Rose still had to birth another baby, Iris had also been passed into Luisa’s arms. Violet had been hers, she had watched as the infant blinked open her blue eyes and ceased her crying while she held her in her arms.

As the girls aged that didn’t change, Violet had remained a momma’s girl. On top of that she had also inherited the much more gentle side of Luisa’s nature.

Where Mia and especially Iris were headstrong and stubborn, knowing exactly what they wanted and how, Violet was much more the peacemaker of the three. Giving in to her sisters most of the time, making sure they got what they wanted, usually by relenting in what she wanted. She was a kind and sweet natured kid Rose still couldn’t really believe was related to her.

‘Of course, let’s go look,’ Rose said, passing the camera to Luisa before taking Violet’s hand and leading her outside.

‘How’s it going, girls?’ Luisa asked, taking pictures of the three bunny-eared children running around the garden trying to find as many eggs as possible.

‘Good,’ Mia grinned, showing off her basket full of chocolate eggs wrapped in colorful cellophane.

‘You have too many!’ Iris yelled as she raced over to look at her sister’s basket. ‘That’s unfair!’ she continued, her face already starting to darken like a thundercloud.

Luisa saw the meltdown coming and made her way over to Iris.

‘Iris, honey,’ she started as she kneeled down in front of the pouting girl. ‘We will divide them equally after. You will get just as many as Mia and Violet will. Don’t worry about that, just have fun. Come on, I will help look,’ Luisa said, taking Iris’ hand.

Even if she was only 20 minutes older than Violet, Iris still had a bit of middle-child syndrome. She needed a little more attention than her sisters, which Rose and Luisa gladly supplied.

‘Why don’t you go look over by the slide?’ Luisa said, sending Iris on her way, the little girl starting to smile again now her chocolate was safe. Meanwhile Rose helped Violet find any eggs Mia hadn’t picked up yet.

‘Mommy, I can’t find anymore,’ Mia said after a while, her basket nearly spilling over with chocolate eggs. It seemed her age and height did offer an advantage when looking for Easter eggs.

‘I still see a couple,’ Rose grinned. ‘Go check by the roses,’ she urged Violet. ‘But be careful you don’t hurt yourself on the thorns!’

‘Mommy, got one!’ Violet said happily as she held up the red chocolate egg.

‘You couldn’t help yourself, could you?’ Luisa whispered as she walked over to Rose.

‘No, I couldn’t,’ Rose smiled, putting her arm around Luisa’s shoulders and pulling her against her.

‘Did you ever think we would end up here?’ Luisa asked softly, looking up at Rose with that adoring gaze that was especially reserved for her, their daughters or small animals on the internet.

Rose looked around their garden, at their three little girls with bunny ears running around their suburban backyard in their pajamas. They themselves still wearing their robes.

‘No, never,’ Rose smiled, ‘but I think it is the best thing that ever happened to me.’

‘To us,’ Luisa smiled, pushing up on her toes to brush against Rose’s in a soft kiss.

‘Moms, ew!’ Mia said, pulling a disgusted face.

‘Sorry, honey,’ Rose laughed, pulling Luisa into a one-armed hug instead.

‘Come help look for the eggs!’ Mia said, bossing them around like she was wont to do.

With their combined power they managed to find the last of the eggs and prevent any further meltdowns.

Mia had found the most by far, but after throwing them all on a heap on the kitchen table and dividing them by tree, under Iris’ strict supervision, all girls had a basket full of them.

‘Can we have one before breakfast?’ Iris asked, pouting in a way very reminiscent of her brunette mother, making Rose incapable of saying no.

‘Just one, then you can help set the table,’ Rose said, lifting Iris up on her hip, straightening the bunny ears that were starting to flop down over her face.

‘Okay,’ Iris grumbled, soon starting to smile again as she stuck a chocolate egg in her mouth. ‘Do you want one?’ she asked her mother.

Before Rose could answer Iris grinned and piped up “then you should have searched better’ while wiggling out of her mother’s arms.

‘Outsmarted by a three-year-old,’ Luisa laughed as she joined Rose at the kitchen counter.

‘Well, she is our daughter, what did you expect?’ Rose smiled, kissing Luisa again as she started laughing.

‘Mhh, happy Easter,’ Luisa said as she pulled away from the kiss.

‘Happy Easter,’ Rose echoed, never having felt more at home or more comfortable in her entire life. She had Luisa, she had a family and it was all she needed.

‘Mamá, can we paint the eggs now?’ Mia asked as she poked her head around the kitchen door.

‘Sí, niña,’ Luisa smiled. ‘Mommy will help, she’s a good painter.’

Rose smiled, motherhood offered its own unique challenges but she wouldn’t trade it for anything nothing in life brought her more joy than spending time with her girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
